<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crumbling Walls by ABoxofWiiRemotes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543008">Crumbling Walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABoxofWiiRemotes/pseuds/ABoxofWiiRemotes'>ABoxofWiiRemotes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABoxofWiiRemotes/pseuds/ABoxofWiiRemotes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world nudges two good friends into quarantining together, will one of them stop being a little bitch and finally admit his feelings are real?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first piece of fanfiction, so I apologize for the issues you'll most likely find sprinkled throughout. -Erin</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two friends finally meet face to face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> GeorgeNotFound: Online </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Since: 5 minutes ago </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream frowned at the small green circle next to George’s name, his hand tapping rhythmically against his desk. George’s icon taunted him, telling him to join the call like he’d just happened to open Discord at the same time. Of course, he’d actually been waiting to see that name for just under an hour, but that didn’t really matter.</p><p><em> You’re being weird. </em> He told himself. <em> Just say hi. </em></p><p>But he couldn’t bring himself to do anything. Instead, his gaze fell to the small clock that sat next to his monitor. The numbers glowed with a faint light, though he was more focused on the figure centered near the bottom. Once again, he quickly added seven to the day’s date, getting the same answer he’d gotten the first thirty times he’d done it.</p><p><em> Why can’t it just be tomorrow. </em> He thought. <em> End this suffering. </em></p><p>Suddenly, a ding pulled his attention back to the screen. A PM popped up from the side of the window, George’s name catching his eye instantly.</p><p>
  <em> GeorgeNotFound: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are you gonna join in? We’re just getting a few details sorted. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream sighed at the way the message had seemed to snag his breath, his fingers sliding across the keys as he sent a response. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> DreamWasTaken: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The demon is clamoring for food. I’ll be there in a sec. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream turned to look back at where Patches lay stretched across the small couch, bathing in the sunlight that was dripping through the window. He didn’t know why he’d lied so quickly, but he did know that he needed to collect himself. To push his feelings away until things went back to normal.</p><p><em>Pull it together, idiot.</em> <em>You’ll be over this soon. </em>He thought. </p><p>Slipping his headset back over his tousled hair, he moved his cursor over the call channel that the other two were in, hesitating for just a moment before clicking into it.</p><p>“-because I’m sure that he’s just dying to have a roommate,” George said suddenly, his voice tinged with a laugh.</p><p>“You never know,” Sapnap said. “And you could probably just fit in a cupboard to sleep.”</p><p>“So,” Dream said with a smile. “We’re putting George with the plates now?”</p><p>“He’s arrived!” Sapnap announced. Dream chuckled, some of the tension having already disappeared at the sound of their voices.</p><p>“One of these days, Patches is going to eat you instead of his food,” George said. “You shouldn’t fall asleep around him.”</p><p>“That’s my retirement plan,” Dream laughed. “Definitely beats a nursing home.”</p><p>“Of course,” George agreed. “Death by cat would be the honorable way to go out.”</p><p>Dream felt a smile slowly sketching itself onto his lips as George spoke, the same feeling he’d been unable to get rid of slowly rising again.</p><p>“So then, what did I miss?” Dream asked, pushing it out of his mind. “What's new?” </p><p>“There's been a minor change,” George told him. “I ended up getting bumped off my flight because they sold too many tickets, but they offered me one a few days earlier for about half the price. The Airbnb isn’t available until the day I was going to arrive, though, and most of the hotels are already full because of the convention.”</p><p>“This is why I’m driving there,” Sapnap interjected. “Screw airlines.”</p><p>“Why didn’t I think of that?” George asked, laughing. “I’ll just tape a 3-D Printer to the front of my car and build the motorway as I go.”</p><p>“What were you thinking of doing, then?” Dream asked, his mind still caught on what George had said before. He’d connected the dots once George explained the flight change, and he knew exactly what he wanted to hear, but he refused to get his hopes up. Partially because he’d most likely be disappointed, but also because the only real reason he’d have hope was if his feelings were real. And they weren’t. Not at all.</p><p>“Well, since I’m getting there a bit early, and I’ll be in Orlando already, I was thinking about asking if I could stay with you for a few days?” George asked.</p><p>Dream took a quick breath, once again shoving away the newfound <em> something </em> that threatened to spill over.</p><p>“That would be great!” He found himself saying. “I’ve been getting lonely anyway. Having someone else here should save my sanity.”</p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>A blanket of gray rested close above the city, the clouds bringing with them the smell of rain and the longing for a cozy fireplace. The traffic was light for a Saturday morning, and for once Dream didn’t find himself waiting thirty minutes just to move a mile along the freeway. In all honesty, though, he almost missed the gridlock. At least that would’ve given him an excuse to be late. To keep thinking about what was going on with him.</p><p>He didn’t know when it had started.</p><p>One day, he’d realized that talking with George was something he looked forward to more and more. Even though they’d been friends for years, the sound of George’s voice began to nurture a small fire inside of Dream, and he’d find himself noticeably happier after they’d record together. He’d thought it would go away, one day slipping out of his mind without a second glance. But it hadn’t. And here he was, four months later, about to have George staying with him for three days.</p><p>“I’m fucked,” he sighed, one hand coming up to rub his brow. </p><p>As he took the exit ramp that led to the airport’s main road, his gaze locked onto the terminal ahead, knowing his friend was waiting for him somewhere inside. A feeling of elation seemed to hit him suddenly, as if it hadn’t really set in that George was actually <em> there </em>. Regardless of anything, they’d been planning to meet ever since the convention had been scheduled for Orlando. Even if it meant some confusing emotional navigation, Dream was excited to see him.</p><p>Concrete arched overhead as he passed the first of the entrances, the names of various airlines emblazoned above each set of doors. He let his foot slowly press down on the brake, his eyes scanning back and forth as he moved forward. As he kept going though, all he found were strangers. Checking the clock, he made sure he had the time right. </p><p>He was about to turn out to circle back around the terminal when, of course, he saw him waiting at the very end. A dark blue beanie rested loosely on George’s head, matching the light jacket which was now tied around his waist. George’s eyes were on his phone, and a smile was lopsidedly stretched across his face. He was leaning against a pillar, his free hand cutely tucked into his pocket. Of course, that was entirely objective, Dream reasoned. Not at all based on opinion.</p><p>Dream quickly checked his mirrors before pulling to a stop at the curb, the sound of his engine pulling George’s attention up. The Englishman raised his arms above his head in a cheer, turning to quickly grab his suitcase as Dream stepped out of the car.</p><p>“When you said it was going to be hot, I didn’t think you meant the entire state was a spa,” George said, his words light. Dream laughed, stepping up onto the sidewalk to grab his suitcase.</p><p>“You’ll get used to it,” he said.</p><p>Before he could pick up the bag, George pulled him into a hug, his slender frame surprisingly strong. Dream found himself with his head nearly resting on top of George’s, the beanie soft against his jaw.</p><p>“Thanks for coming to get me,” George said as he stepped away. His eyes were bright as he slipped the glasses off of his face, his look questioning.</p><p>“Ready to go?” George asked. “I’m about to melt out here.”</p><p>Dream nodded shakily, hoping dearly that the blush he felt hadn’t shown up yet. He quickly opened the trunk and put George’s luggage away, before sliding into the driver’s seat and pulling away from the curb. Not long after, they were back on the highway, the barest hint of sun peeking through the cloud cover.</p><p>“I don't like being on the wrong side of the road,” George said, watching the other cars. “This feels illegal.”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry,” Dream said. “This is illegal because I don’t have a license, not because of the side of the road.”</p><p>He laughed as George pretended to hide in his seat, the Brit's arms pulling his knees close to his chest.</p><p>“This is what I get for trusting you, you bastard,” George said, even though he was laughing. He lightly punched Dream in the shoulder, shaking his head as he reached down to put his glasses into his bag.</p><p>“So what’s our plan?” George asked as he sat back. Dream quickly looked over, sneaking a glance as George yawned. </p><p><em> Even that’s cute. Shit. </em>He thought.</p><p>“Well, since Sapnap isn’t getting here until the day before everything starts, I pretty much have the whole weekend to show you the city,” Dream said.</p><p>“That sounds perfect,” George told him. “I’ve basically been sitting at home doing nothing for a few days.”</p><p>“You were just that excited to see me, were you?” Dream joked.</p><p>George just nodded.</p><p>“Definitely,” he said with a smile.</p><p>Dream turned his attention back to the road, realizing just how difficult the next few days would be.</p><p>"Well then, I guess we should start the day off right." Dream remarked. "What do you feel like eating?" </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Does it always look like it's about to rain?" George asked quietly.</p><p>Dream set the small container of rice to the side, a sigh breaking from him as he lay back. The grass beneath them was cool, and he could feel the barest hint of moisture from earlier that day. Wind curled throughout the park, pulling at the trees with gentle fingers.</p><p>"The sky here lies to you," he said. "If it looks like it's going to rain, you can count on a dry day. If it seems nice and sunny, be prepared for it to strike."</p><p>"Well England is just an endless cycle of rain and then more rain," George told him. "Actual sun should be a nice change."</p><p>Dream nodded absentmindedly, his eyes tracing the edges of clouds.</p><p>"I'm glad you made it out here," he told George. "I don't know how much travel there's going to be in the next few months."</p><p>George turned, smiling.</p><p>"I know. I made a terrible mistake in choosing this to be my last trip, didn't I?" he said.</p><p>Dream shook his head, a laugh dancing from him.</p><p>"Don't pretend like you don't love me," Dream muttered.</p><p>George set his own food on the ground before lying down next to Dream, his hands clasped behind his head. </p><p>"Thank you, though," George said. "It'll be nice finally getting to spend time with you guys. In person, I mean."</p><p>"Even though you're like fifty feet shorter than me?" Dream asked.</p><p>George sighed, smiling.</p><p>"I'm short enough to go for your knees. You can't escape me," he threatened.</p><p>"I'm excited too," Dream said. "And I'm way too fast for you."</p><p>George quickly propped himself up on one elbow, a dangerous glint hiding in his gaze.</p><p>"Winner gets to post something on the other's twitter," he said suddenly.</p><p>"What?" Dream asked, sitting up.</p><p>As soon as he spoke though, George had grabbed his bag of food and started sprinting for the car, laughing maniacally as he ran down the hill. </p><p>"Oh, you bastard!" Dream yelled. He picked up his own bag and tore after his friend, the wind grasping at his hair as the grass slipped by underfoot.</p><p><em>Maybe this'll be alright. </em>He thought. <em>Maybe.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The friends spend their first day together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what comes next?” George asked. “What else does your glorious country have to offer?”</p><p>Dream smiled, shaking his head as he took them towards the highway. He already knew where they were going. There’d been something he’d wanted to do since he’d learned George would be visiting, and he didn’t see a reason not to do it now.</p><p>“Well since you’ve already seen Florida, you’ve pretty much seen everything,” Dream said solemnly. “I’m pretty sure there’s nothing left.”</p><p>George squinted and watched Dream for a moment, not saying anything.</p><p>“You’re not going to tell me where we’re going, are you?” George asked suddenly. </p><p>Dream couldn’t help but laugh at how he’d been read.</p><p>“No I’m not.”</p><p>The drive lasted a little over an hour, and by the time they got there the sun had burned away what clouds were left. At some point, jet-lag had caught up with George, and he’d drifted off into a light sleep. Dream had turned the music off and listened to the quiet hum of the road, glad to let his friend nap.</p><p>When they pulled into the parking lot, Dream rolled down the windows and turned the engine off. A cool breeze dipped into the car, bringing the taste of salt along with it. Just ahead of them, the hill sloped down to meet the sand, the ocean’s bright waves shining past that. Dream waited for a few minutes before reaching over to tap George’s shoulder, ignoring the part of himself that wanted to trace a finger along the Englishman’s jaw. </p><p>George woke up slowly, his gaze settling to watch the sea before his mind processed what he was looking at. It took a second, but he eventually realized where they were. A smile dawned on his face as he glanced over to Dream, who was slipping on a pair of sunglasses.</p><p>“How far are we from the city?” George asked. He undid his seatbelt before leaning out of the window, the smell of the ocean washing over him.</p><p>“Not that far,” Dream said. “This place is nice and quiet, though.”</p><p>“Can we go down?” George asked, looking back into the car. Dream couldn’t help but laugh at the excitement in his friend’s voice, and he nodded.</p><p>“Lead the way,” he said.</p><p>George quickly made his way onto the sand, pausing only to haphazardly leave his shoes and socks in a small pile. As Dream watched, he darted to the water, stepping into the small waves. Just as soon as he’d gone in though, he’d jumped away, yelling.</p><p>“What the actual hell?!” he screeched. Dream started to laugh again, knowing exactly how cold the water would be.</p><p>“What did you expect?” Dream asked, doing his best not to laugh more as George pouted. “It’s the middle of winter.”</p><p>“Well I definitely wasn’t ready to step into Antarctica,” George told him. “Why is the water like ice?” </p><p>George watched as Dream started to laugh again, his own smile growing.</p><p>“You know what I mean,” George said. “Everything else is just so warm.”</p><p>Dream walked over, trying not to acknowledge the puppy eyes George was giving him.</p><p>“You’ll survive,” he laughed. He patted the top of George’s head, watching as the brit rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Besides,” Dream said. “That’s not what we’re here for.” </p><p>He motioned for his friend to follow him as he started down the beach, the ocean softly crashing only a few feet away. The sand sighed with each step they took, while the gentle blue of the water reflected the clouds that hung farther out to sea. Eventually, the ground began to grow more and more populated by small shells and debris, and Dream smiled as he heard George bending down to pick some up.</p><p>“You remembered my shell collection, didn’t you?” George asked suddenly. Dream turned, smiling even as he reached up to rub the back of his neck. He nodded, able to perfectly imagine the small rows of pinks and yellows that lined a small shelf in George’s room, even though he’d only seen it in pictures.</p><p>“I figured this would be a fun souvenir to bring back,” Dream said. “A few international shells should make a good addition.”</p><p>A hint of something unknown seemed to dart across George’s face, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.</p><p>“These’ll be perfect,” George said, kneeling down in the sand. “Exactly what I need to rule the seashell world.”</p><p>After a few seconds of looking though, he stopped, looking up at Dream with a look of deadly seriousness.</p><p>“Do you have any shells back at your house?” George asked. Dream shook his head, his eyes closed as he soaked up the sun.</p><p>“I’ve never really found any ones I wanted to keep,” he said, shrugging.</p><p>“That changes today,” George told him. “I’m finding you a shell. And yes, that’s final.”</p><p>Dream smiled as he knelt down with George, their hands brushing together as they both searched for the telltale pastel colors. The soft murmurs of the ocean eventually pushed their conversation aside, leaving them both to think as they continued to sift sand.</p><p><em> So what happens after he leaves? </em> Dream suddenly found himself thinking. He looked up at George, watching as his friend examined a shell. </p><p>He knew that by the end of the week, his feelings would probably be gone. That’s all he could hope for, really. With rumors of worldwide shutdowns dancing around twitter, the convention would probably be the last time he saw any of his friends before Spring. With George though, who knew how long it would be until they were able to spend time together again.</p><p>Dream shook his head softly, pushing those thoughts away. The way he saw it, the best thing he could do was to pretend there wasn’t anything there. After all, that’s what he was hoping for. That’s what he thought, anyway.</p><p>His fingers suddenly brushed against something smooth, and he gripped onto it, pulling it up and into the sun. Looking at it, he paused, studying its surface. Turquoise lines dripped down the side of the shell, little whorls and nicks holding on to pockets of shadow. Across from him, George suddenly found his own, its dulled edges held between his fingers.</p><p>“A-ha!” the brit exclaimed. He quickly brushed off the excess sand before holding it out, gesturing for Dream to take it.</p><p>“It’ll be better because I found it, obviously,” George said. Dream reached out and took the shell, but not before dropping his own into George’s outstretched hand.</p><p>“Ditto,” Dream said. George softly exhaled as he held the shell up to his face, taking in every facet of it.</p><p>“I love it,” he murmured. “It’s the crowning jewel for my collection.”</p><p>“That better go front and center, then,” Dream said. George rolled his eyes as if to say <em> of course </em>, before placing it into his pocket. He stood up, waving for Dream to do the same.</p><p>“We’re shell brothers now,” George said. “Our bond is unbreakable.” </p><p>Dream laughed, shaking his head as he stood. At the same time though, his finger was rubbing the edge of the shell. Something about the way George had instantly given it to him made him want to smile, though that was probably just from how happy George seemed.</p><p><em> He did a good job </em> . Dream thought. <em> And ‘shell brothers’ has a nice ring to it. </em></p><p>George refused to look for anything else now that he had his prize, but the two decided to stay for a little longer, enjoying the sun’s attention. They found a spot near the small hill they’d come down from and listened to the ocean as they talked, clouds drifting past along the horizon. </p><p>After an hour or so, they were both ready to leave, and they were quickly on their way back to Orlando. By the time they made it to Dream’s house, the sun was falling towards the horizon, leaving streaks of molten gold scattered throughout the sky.</p><p>“This is awesome!” George said. He was standing in front of the front door, glancing back and forth as he took in the entire structure.</p><p>“I’m glad you think so,” Dream said, chuckling. “You’re stuck here for the next few days, so if you don’t like it there’s a problem.”</p><p>The dark blue of the walls blended with the hedges that bordered the front yard, while rows of small flowers lined the path leading to the door. An archway stood near the front gate, ivy crawling up its posts with reaching fingers.</p><p>Dream unlocked the front door and ushered George in, sketching a bow. As George set his bag down, Patches came running out from the bedroom, meowing to be fed.</p><p>“Patches!” George exclaimed. “After all this time!” </p><p>The cat cautiously sniffed at George’s legs before moving on, looking up at Dream with murder in his eyes.</p><p>“Fine, fine. I’ll feed you,” Dream relented. He pointed to the bedroom as he moved towards the kitchen, Patches darting along behind.</p><p>“The bed’s in there,” Dream said. “I’ll stay on the couch for a few nights.”</p><p>As he stepped over the threshold and picked up the bag of cat food, George poked his head around the corner, a frown on his face.</p><p>“I am not going to steal your bed, you ass,” he said. Dream quickly scooped out a cup of food and poured it into the small bowl on the floor, shaking his head as he stood back up.</p><p>“You’re my guest,” Dream said. “I’ll be fine out here.”</p><p>George crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“Rock Paper Scissors, then,” he told Dream. “Winner takes the couch.” </p><p>“So you’re dueling me… for the privilege of being nice to me,” Dream laughed. “That’s a pretty great reward.”</p><p>After he put the cat food back onto the counter, Dream opened the fridge, pulling out a container of chicken. He turned around, putting his hands out in front of him with a smile.</p><p>“Let’s do it, then,” he said. George smiled, mimicking his stance.</p><p>“Rock, Paper, Scissors,” they chanted together. George ended up showing his hand on ‘scissors’, though, while Dream waited until after.</p><p>“Oh god dammit,” Dream laughed. “We go <em> after </em> scissors.” </p><p>They went again, with George coming out on top. The brit danced away, laughing as he went back into the living room.</p><p>“~Get fucked!~” he sang. Dream sighed, turning back to the stove as he twisted the center burner on.</p><p>“Since you’re so set on the couch, find us a movie to watch after dinner,” Dream called. “The remote should be on the table.”</p><p>He heard rummaging for a short while after, along with what sounded like a book falling.</p><p>‘Found it!” George called a second later. </p><p>George waited for a little while as Dream made dinner, at one point leaning into the kitchen to snap a picture for their friends.</p><p>“It’s important,” George had said as he held up the phone. “You better smile.”</p><p>Once he’d taken the picture, he stepped back, his eyes glued to the screen. </p><p>“You look absolutely lovely,” he said. </p><p>Dream laughed, waving George away to mask his blush. </p><p><em> Great </em> . Dream thought. <em> He’s not helping with this at all. </em></p><p>Later on, once they’d eaten, they both settled onto the couch to watch the movie. George answered a few texts before grabbing an extra pillow, hugging it to himself as he sat back.</p><p>He eyed Dream for a few seconds before tilting his head up, wearing a look of mock disdain.</p><p>“Don’t judge me and my pillow spouse,” George said. “Harold understands me.”</p><p>Dream nodded slowly, then reached over and grabbed the remote. Pressing play, the movie started from a black screen, hiding whatever it was that George had chosen.</p><p>“Should I be afraid?” Dream asked. George shook his head, yawning softly. </p><p>“I actually chose something good this time,” he said. “I expect applause for my skills.”</p><p>The opening scenes of <em> Atlantis: The Lost Empire </em> quickly appeared on screen, and Dream golf-clapped approvingly.</p><p>“Definitely a good choice,” he said.</p><p>After a few minutes, George suddenly sat up again, sliding his phone out of his pocket while still holding the pillow to his chest.</p><p>“Twitter password?” he asked. Dream groaned, even as he laughed.</p><p>“Promise not to dox me?” he asked. George only raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.</p><p>“PatchesIsKing99,” Dream muttered. “And I expect only a single tweet.”</p><p>George only smiled.</p><p>“There’ll only be one,” he said. “But you have to promise not to look at it until tomorrow.”</p><p>Dream glared at him for a moment, thinking that maybe he’d made a mistake in submitting to his friend’s will.</p><p>“It won’t get you banned!” George explained, holding his free hand up in surrender. “Don’t worry.”</p><p>He eyed Dream for a moment, before smiling evilly.</p><p>“Much.” </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When the movie finally ended, it was just past 11. George had fallen asleep a little bit before the halfway point, and Dream had spent the rest of the time deciding whether or not he should wake him up. The thing was, every time he’d almost moved to rouse his friend he’d stopped himself, wanting to watch him just a little longer. When the credits started to roll, however, he knew that he couldn’t put it off anymore. </p><p>As Dream moved to wake him up, he waited for just a second, taking in as much as he could. George’s mouth was slightly open, and his face had relaxed in a way that made him seem almost angelic. The black fabric of his shirt ran down his chest like water, outlining him in a way that shifted Dream’s thoughts in a direction he didn’t want them to go.</p><p>“Wow,” Dream murmured. Suddenly, he snapped himself out of the haze he was in, reaching over to calmly shake George’s shoulder.</p><p>When his friend opened his eyes, Dream exhaled softly, turning away as he stood up.</p><p>“The bathroom’s just down the hallway,” he said quietly. He offered George a smile as he started towards his bedroom, not trusting himself to contain whatever <em> it </em>was that was growing so quickly inside of him.</p><p>“See you in the morning,” he offered, quickly glancing back at the brit. </p><p>Dream suddenly froze as his gaze fell to George, his eyes wide. His friend had pulled his shirt over his head, and was now holding it in hand while shifting things in his suitcase to find another.</p><p>“See you in the morning!” George offered, seeing Dream standing there. “And thank you for taking me to the beach.”</p><p>He smiled wide, pointing to the coffee table he’d set his blue shell on.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Dream offered, his voice coming dangerously close to breaking. “It was fun.”</p><p>He moved into his room and shut the door quietly, trying to calm the way his heart had started to beat. </p><p><em> What is wrong with you? </em> He thought. <em> That wasn’t anything special </em>.</p><p>But as he got ready for bed, Dream couldn’t help but remember the faint blush he’d seen on George’s face.</p><p>Couldn't help but wonder if he was imagining it, even if he knew he was hoping otherwise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to start posting on Wednesdays and Sundays, so if you're seeing this look forward to that! -Erin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>